poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Squirrel chase/The Blizzard
(Somewhere in the snow) (A squirrel scurries through trees) (It gasps and begins to grab the pine-cone) (The pine cone breaks off and falls. The squirrel follows and comes face to face with the wolf cubs, Claudette, Runt and Stinky and Mater the tow truck, who are fast asleep. The squirrel makes to sneak off but the pups and Mater wake up. The squirrel drops the pine cone and runs off) Mater: Okay, pups, we are officially in hot pursuit. (They chase the squirrel) Claudette: And, Mater, I could sure use a meal. Stinky: Do the spin out, Claudette. (Claudette jumps over a log and spins) Claudette: Runt, all yours, little bro. (Runt tries to grab the squirrel but it keeps popping in and out of the ground) Runt: Squirrel, man. How did you know I was a gamer? (The squirrel spits at Runt then runs off with Stinky chasing him) Mater: Dadgum, that little guy's fast. Stinky: Let the future leader of the pack take a stab at this. (Stinky pounces and the squirrel get sent rolling over) Stinky: Listen, my fine furry, you're making us work way too hard for our meal. Squirrel: Now come on be nice it's the holidays yay. (Gets tripped by Claudette) Claudette: It is the holidays. So give us a tasty food basket. Squirrel: The Caribou leave and suddenly I'm chopped liver? Claudette: (grabs his tail) I'm afraid so. At least until my mom and dad find Caribou. Squirrel: I thought we were friends. Runt: Yeah, the same way you're friends with an acorn. (The pups growl) Mater: On my count of three. One two three! (The squirrel jumps) (It runs off and the chase re-ensues) Runt: Tree hugger to the rescue! (Runt climbs the tree) Squirrel: (looks at Runt) What the heck? A wolf that can climb a tree? (They continue to climb until they reach the top) My portions are small and, my meat is really tough. Look at this, I'm all fur and bones. Runt: But it all looks good when you're starving. Squirrel: (points) Oh my gosh. Look at that. A really harsh storm over there. (Runt turns while the squirrel escapes) (Clouds can be seen over some mountains) Runt: Wait a minute, that is why my parents aren't back yet. We gotta form a search party. Thomas: (off-screen) Mater! Claudette: (off-screen) Runt, what are you doing? Stinky: Are you two talking about the weather or something? Runt: Yeah we are actually. Thomas: (arrives) Mater, what has Kate told you about hunting with the pups? Both: Omegas. Mater: To not to. Runt: (coming down) I think I know why Mom and Dad are so late getting back home. Thomas: Why, Runt? Runt: Because we've been waiting so long. Budgie: Thomas, there's a huge storm in the Eastern valley. Thomas: Let's get to it. in the cave Runt: It was bad, Grandpa Winston and Grandma Eve, like really bad. Budgie: Major storm in the Eastern Valley. Percy: Runt could see it from the top of the tree. Claudette: We think Mom and Dad are trapped over there. (Winston and Eve look at each other) Stinky: We have to go and find them. As the future leader of the pack, I ask that you let me lead the rescue squad. Thomas: And we'll help. Eve: You will do no such thing. Winston, would you talk to sense into the pups? Winston: No wolf is heading into the eye of that storm. This is serious. The last time a storm like this hit, half the animal population was wiped out. Cruz Ramirez: Whoa. Eve: It was awful. All these freeze dried critters in the snow. Although by spring, they thawed out with no freezer burns. Thomas: Maybe we could time it. Find places to burrow when the wind kicks up then run hard when it dies. Winston: How are you going to find burrows in this weather? Half of them will be buried in the snow or taken by bears. Runt: I can make friends with almost any animal. Winston: But when food is short, all the animals turn on each other. (Winston Growls) Stinky: Which is all the more reason we have to go find our parents. Percy: (in 2010 version of the White Rabbit's voice) Give them a chance. (Later) Stinky: Any sign of Uncle Marcel or Paddy? (Runt is at the top of a tree) Claudette: This is their flight path. Runt: No sign of 'em. They must have already migrated. Mater: Dadgum. Where are those two feathery fellas anyways. Stinky: I swear I saw Uncle Marcel golfing just this morning. Lightning McQueen: In the snow? How do you see a golf ball in the snow? They're practically the same colour. Tigger: Was Uncle Paddy there too? Stinky: Yeah, they were having it out. Claudette: As usual. Runt: Wait! Mater: What is it? Tigger: (pointing) There they are! Here come Marcel and Paddy. (Marcel and Paddy appear) Marcel: Paddy, if you had just given me a driver, I could have hit the ball out of the snow mound and we would have been on our way. Paddy: Well, don't blame me, Marcel. I told you a sand iron is the only way to play a snowdrift. It's closest club to a shovel. (The wind blows them backwards) Marcel: For the Queen! (The wind blows them past Runt) Runt: Un-- Un-- Uncle Marcel? Paddy? Paddy: Oh, Runt, hi! Marcel: Look out! Thomas: Thay're gonna crash! Stinky: Claudette, duck! Marcel: Literally. (Marcel honks) (He falls) Thomas: Whoa. Runt: Uncle Marcel! Look out for that-- (Marcel bumps on the tree) Runt: tree. Thomas: Ooh. That look like it hurt Pooh: I hoped his body is okay. Percy: Let's go and check. (Percy checks Marcel's body) Percy: No broken bones, no wings are hurt. Budgie: Well, that's lucky. Noby: No wonder what happened to him. (Back at the cave) (Eve and The heroes put the decorations on) Winston: Well, isn't this festive? Eve: Yes, we have holly and snow. All that is missing is a feast. I wish I had something to eat for us. Pooh: It is like Christmas. Budgie: We've brought some friends. Eve: What is it? and Paddy enter Eve: Ooh! Marcel and Paddy, so very happy to see you both. Very happy. Budgie: Whoa. Paddy: Eve, well, I haven't seen a smile like that since I waddled past a chef in Beijing. Mater: They were supposed to have migrated. Winston: Aren't you two supposed to have migrated? Paddy: We missed our flight. I knew we should have left earlier, but someone was laying an egg all afternoon in a snow trap. Marcel: Oh, shut it, bird! We heard about Kate and Humphrey. Stinky: They are going to help us. Paddy: We told the pups that as soon as the wind dies down we should go and search for them. Claudette: You two rock. Thomas: I quite agree. That way, it will be a lot safer. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts